Recuerdos Perdidos
by Dany-Chan-K
Summary: [Cap 5 y FINAL] Inu Yasha hará lo que sea por proteger a Kagome de las garras de Naraku, pero... ¿Qué pasa si no logra su cometido y Naraku se sale con la suya? LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! Inu x Kag Mir x San
1. Un Inesperado Ataque de Naraku

Hola a todos n.n! Aquí está el Fic que les había dicho a mis lectores de "Oportunidad de Vivir" :D Esta es la primera historia que escribí sobre el anime "Inu Yasha" y espero que les guste n-n. No es un UA (Universo Alternativo), sino que es una especie de continuación de la historia del anime, partiendo después de los capítulos en que Kagome fue raptada por Hakudoushi para robar sus ojos.

Si es que encuentran que la historia pierde continuidad en alguna parte, o que repito muchas veces alguna palabra o nombre, me disculpo de antemano, pero no quise cambiarla estructuralmente, para mostrárselas tal cual fue escrita, hace casi un año y medio atrás, además de que le tengo bastante cariño tal cuál es n.nU

Esas aclaraciones tenía que hacerles antes de que empezaran a leer :D

Bueno, no interrumpo más y ahora los dejo con...

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

By _Dany-Chan_

**Capítulo 01: **

_**Un Inesperado Ataque de Naraku**_

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippou, caminaban a través del bosque, en busca de los fragmentos restantes de la Perla de Shikon. Inu Yasha iba pensando en lo que le habían dicho hace algunos días, de que Naraku quería apoderarse de los ojos de Kagome, para ver los fragmentos de la perla.

- _Jamás dejaré que se lleve a Kagome, la protegeré incluso con mi vida_—pensó Inu Yasha

- ¿En que piensas, Inu Yasha?—le preguntó Kagome, al verlo tan pensativo

- En nada, en nada...—le contestó él

- ¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a la siguiente aldea?—preguntó Sango

- No lo sé—contestó Miroku

- Espero que no falte mucho—dijo Shippou

- Si, ya falta poco para que empiece a atardecer—dijo Kagome

- Es verdad—dijo Miroku – Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa -

- Sí—dijo Kagome – Para poder descansar tranquilamente esta noche –

Y comenzaron a darse prisa, para llegar pronto a alguna aldea cercana. Cuando llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos de camino, algo extraño comenzó a sentirse...

- Una presencia maligna—dijo Kagome deteniéndose. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- No puedo equivocarme, esta presencia es de... Kagura—dijo Inu Yasha

- ¿Qué querrá ahora?—preguntó Sango

- Nada bueno, creo yo—contestó Miroku

- Kagome, lo mejor será que te escondas, junto con Shippou—le dijo Inu Yasha

- Sí—dijo, corrió y se escondió entre los árboles del bosque, con Shippou – Tratemos de no hacer ruido, para que Kagura no nos encuentre – le dijo al zorrito.

- Sí—dijo y se escondió en el regazo de Kagome

Kagura apareció desde el cielo, junto con Kanna y unos extraños insectos, con forma de arañas y que tenían alas.

- Kagura—dijo Inu Yasha

- Inu Yasha...—dijo Kagura – He venido por Kagome y sus ojos –

- Jamás te la llevarás. No te lo permitiré –

- Veamos si eres capaz de impedírmelo—

- _Kanna, ve por Kagome, junto con los insectos_—le dijo Naraku a Kanna dentro de su mente

- Sí—contesto y fue por ella, junto con los insectos. Sango se dio cuenta de ello y les lanzó su Hiraikotsu, pero Kagura logró percatarse de ello y lo detuvo con uno de sus remolinos de viento, golpeando a Sango antes de que pudiera detenerlo y Kanna continuó, junto con los insectos, en busca de Kagome, en el bosque.

- ¡Sango!—gritó Miroku y fue hacia donde ella había caído - ¿Estás bien? –

- Eso creo—dijo intentando incorporarse, pero no pudo y cayó en los brazos de Miroku

- Lo mejor será que descanses –

- No, yo debo impedir que le hagan daño a Kagome—le contestó Sango, muy dolorida

- Yo iré y tú te quedarás aquí—dijo, la recostó cerca de un árbol y fue a ayudar a Kagome

Mientras tanto, con Inu Yasha y Kagura...

- ¡Danza de las cuchillas!—dijo Kagura y atacó a Inu Yasha, pero este esquivó el ataque

- ¡Viento cortante!—dijo Inu Yasha y atacó a Kagura, pero ella también alcanzó, y por poco, a esquivar el ataque

- _Ojala que Inu Yasha no se de cuenta de que Kanna irá a atacar a Kagome_—pensó Kagura

Mientras tanto, con Kagome y Shippou...

- No creo que este sea un lugar seguro, lo mejor será internarnos más en el bosque, para que no puedan encontrarnos—le dijo Kagome a Shippou

- Esta bien—le contestó - Pero hagámoslo sigilosamente para que no nos descubran

- Sí—dijo y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque

Kanna iba observando en su espejo como Kagome y Shippou se internaban más y más en el bosque, y luego, como Miroku los buscaba, para protegerlos...

- Jamás escaparán de mi y estos insectos, pues con mi espejo puedo verlos fácilmente—dijo Kanna – Insectos, vayan por Kagome –dijo y los insectos obedecieron

Con Kagome y Shippou...

- Espero que Inu Yasha y los demás estén bien—dijo Kagome, agitada por escapar

- Lo más importante, es que no nos encuentren los secuaces de Naraku—dijo Shippou, en los brazos de Kagome

- Es verdad—dijo y de repente se detuvo, pues había un precipicio – Estuvimos a punto de caer. Ahora ¿Dónde podemos ocultarnos? –

- Podemos entrar al bosque de nuevo, pero correr hacia otra dirección –

- Sí—dijo y luego vio llegar a los insectos que acompañaban a Kanna - ¿Qué hacen aquí estos horribles insectos? –

- Están aquí para atraparte, Kagome—dijo Kanna saliendo de entre los árboles del bosque

- ¿Atraparme?—dijo Kagome - ¿Aún quieren mis ojos? –

- Así es—contestó Kanna

- No permitiré que le hagan daño—dijo Shippou, bajando de los brazos de Kagome e interponiéndose entre los insectos y Kagome

- ¿Cómo lo impedirás?—preguntó Kanna

- Con esto... ¡Fuego mágico!—dijo y su fuego apareció, quemando a un parte de los insectos, que no pudieron escapar

- No acabarás con todos ellos tan fácilmente...—dijo y de su espejo comenzaron a salir más de esos insectos

- Son interminables—dijo Kagome angustiada. Luego de que dijo eso, los insectos comenzaron a volar hacia ella y se aferraron a su cuerpo. Kagome sentía que perdía la conciencia – Ayúdame, Shippou...—dijo y cayó al suelo

- ¡Kagome!—gritó Shippou - ¡Qué le hicieron estos insectos Kanna? –-preguntó a Kanna

- Le harán perder sus más valiosos recuerdos, así será más fácil para Naraku controlarla—le contestó

- Malvados—dijo Shippou, cogió a Kagome y se transformó en una "bola voladora", llevando a Kagome encima de él – Yo la protegeré –

- ¿Eso crees?—dijo Kanna – Ataquen –ordenó a los insectos y ellos comenzaron a atacar a Shippou. En eso apareció Miroku.

- ¡Shippou, Señorita Kagome!—gritó él

- ¡Miroku! Extermina a esos insectos, por favor—gritó Shippou, tratando de alejarse de los insectos

- Sí...—dijo y extendió su mano derecha – ¡Agujero Negro!—gritó y dirigió su mano hacia los insectos que estaban cerca de él – ¡Aléjate Shippou o si no el agujero te absorberá! –gritó. Kanna se alejó un poco, para que el agujero no se la tragase a ella también.

- ¡Sí!—gritó Shippou y llevó a Kagome lo más lejos y rápido posible. En su huida, pasaron por el lugar donde Inu Yasha y Kagura combatían. Él se dio cuenta de que Kagome iba inconsciente encima de Shippou, con unos insectos aferrados a su cuerpo y se alarmó

- ¡Kagome!—gritó Inu Yasha y se disponía a ir con ella, pero Kagura lo atacó con uno de sus remolinos e Inu Yasha cayó al suelo

- No te distraigas Inu Yasha—dijo Kagura – O te puede costar caro –

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Kagome?—preguntó Inu Yasha, muy disgustado

- ¿Recuerdas esos insectos que estaban aquí, junto con Kanna? Pues, ellos sirven para borrar los recuerdos más valiosos de las personas, para así, poder ser controladas fácilmente por Naraku—explicó Kagura

- Malditos...—dijo Inu Yasha con mucha ira. Kagura iba a atacarlo de nuevo con uno de sus remolinos de viento, pero Inu Yasha aprovecha la energía maligna que emanaba del cuerpo de Kagura y lanzó su ataque "_Baku Ryu Ha_", con lo que Kagura salió disparada hacia otro lugar, lejos de donde estaban Inu Yasha, Shippou y Kagome - ¡Baja Shippou!—le gritó

- Sí—dijo y lo hizo. Se ladeó un poco para dejar que Kagome cayera en los brazos de Inu Yasha

- Kagome—dijo Inu Yasha, tratando de despertarla, después de matar a los insectos que estaban sujetos a su cuerpo – Despierta por favor –dijo desesperado

- Ella estuvo mucho tiempo con los insectos en su cuerpo, y como estaba escapando con ella, no pude hacer nada por quitárselos—dijo Shippou, apenado

- No te preocupes Shippou, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por salvarla—le dijo Inu Yasha, tratando de animarlo

En eso, Kagome comenzó a despertar...

- Kagome—dijo Inu Yasha, al verla despertar

- ¿Quién... quien eres tú?—dijo Kagome confundida

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola! n.n Lo prometido es deuda y aquí he venido a publicar este Fic, que fue el primero que escribí sobre esta serie (no el primero que escribí en mi vida, ya que ese fue de Card Captor Sakura—llamada "El Robo de la Fotografías"—, pero bueno, ese es otro asunto n.nUU)

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa (o que me ocupa a mí, por lo menos XD), espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n Y espero sus reviews con su opinión :D

Además, sé que esto puede no parecer tan bueno como "Oportunidad de Vivir" (y digo que es bueno por las opiniones que ustedes me han dado al respecto y por el gran aprecio y satisfacción que tengo con aquella historia n.n), pero denle una oportunidad¿si? Creo que no los decepcionará :D

También, quería decirles que este Fic es bastante corto, ya que tiene tan sólo cinco capítulos, los cuales iré publicando a medida que vaya recibiendo reviews n.n

Espero que esta historia tenga tan buena acogida como la ha tenido la otra :D

Cuídense mucho!

Espero verlos pronto!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-... **

**

* * *

**

**PD: **Dejen **R-E-V-I-E-W-S **n.n

**PD2**: Si es la primera historia que leen escrita por mí, les pido que también lean **"Oportunidad de Vivir"** (ya la mencioné mucho arriba n.nU) Podrán encontrar el link en mi profile :D


	2. En Busca de Recuerdos y Salud Perdidas

Hola!

Nadie me dejó post en el capítulo anterior -o- Eso me puso algo triste, aunque por lo menos sé que hubo gente que leyó la historia (ya que había 95 hits (visitas al capítulo) contabilizados n.nU) Espero que por lo menos los haya dejado algo conformes :)

Ahora, los dejo con...

* * *

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

**Capítulo 02: **

_**En Busca de Recuerdos y Salud Perdidas**_

- ¿Quién... quien eres tú?—dijo Kagome confundida

- - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Cómo que quién soy yo? Soy Inu Yasha¿No me recuerdas?—dijo Inu Yasha

- No, no te recuerdo. Creo que no te conozco—dijo Kagome, algo confundida.

- Seguramente los insectos le hicieron olvidarte, Inu Yasha—dijo Shippou

- Shippou¿que haces aquí?—le preguntó Kagome

- ¡Me recuerdas Kagome!—dijo Shippou muy feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos

- Como no iba a recordarte, si te conozco hace mucho tiempo—le contestó y luego dijo a Inu Yasha —Disculpa... ¿podrías bajarme? –

- Sí, claro—dijo y la bajó con cuidado

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Inu Yasha –

- ¿Y donde se supone que te conocí?—preguntó confundida

- Cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en un árbol –

- ¿Un árbol?—preguntó, más confundida

- Sí, yo había sido sellado por Kikyo, hace 50 años, con una flecha –

- ¿Kikyo¿Ella no es una sacerdotisa que fue revivida por la bruja Urazue? –

- Así es. ¿Cómo te acuerdas de ella pero no de mí? –

- No lo sé. De verdad, no te recuerdo... –

- Deben haber sido esos insectos de Naraku—intervino Shippou

- ¿Qué insectos de Naraku¿Está haciendo de las suyas otra vez ese malvado? –

- Así es Kagome. Unos insectos de Naraku te acaban de atacar, y Kanna dijo que ellos te hacían perder tus recuerdos –

- Ya veo. Malvado Naraku, seguramente por eso no recuerdo a... ¿Cómo te llamabas? –

- Inu Yasha—contestó él, muy enojado

- Lo siento, discúlpame por olvidarlo—dijo Kagome, disculpándose – Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para recordarte Inu Yasha—dijo dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar a Inu

- Esta bien...—dijo Inu, aún sonrojado

En eso llegó Miroku, junto con Sango en sus brazos...

- ¡Miroku¿Qué le pasó a Sango?—preguntó Kagome, preocupada

- Veo que a ellos también los recuerda—dijo Inu Yasha – Al único al que no recuerda es a mí—dijo resentido

- Calma Inu Yasha—le dijo Shippou, tratando de consolarlo

- Ella atacó a Kagura con su Hiraikotsu, pero ésta se lo devolvió con uno de sus ataques, y eso lastimó a la pobre de Sango—le explicó Miroku a la joven

- No te preocupes Kagome, yo estoy bien—dijo Sango, tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo por el dolor

- Lo mejor será que te llevemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para que puedas descansar y mejorar—dijo Kagome

- La que debería descansar eres tú Kagome—le dijo Inu Yasha

- Pero si yo me siento bien, solo un poco mareada, eso es todo—le contestó ésta

- Señorita Kagome... ¿No le hicieron nada esos insectos?—preguntó Miroku

- Sí, le hicieron olvidarse completamente de mí—respondió Inu Yasha

- Así es, no recuerdo nada de él—dijo ella, algo apenada

- Recuerda a todos ustedes, menos de mí—dijo resentido

- ¿Cómo puede ser que se acuerde de todos, menos de ti, Inu Yasha?—preguntó Sango

- Ni idea, será por el tiempo de contacto que tuvo con los insectos de Naraku—contestó este

- Debe ser eso—dijo Kagome – Pero me esforzaré para recordarlo –

- Lo mejor sería que... pase todo el día con Inu Yasha, para que así le sea más fácil recordarlo, señorita—dijo Miroku

- Sí, tal vez sea el mejor método—dijo Sango y luego pensó – _A ver si pasa algo entre estos dos si los dejamos solos, je, je_ –

- Pero... ¿y Sango? Debemos llevarla a la aldea—dijo Kagome

- No se preocupe, yo lo haré—dijo Miroku –_ Y además así podré estar solo con Sango_—pensó el monje, con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No te preocupes Kagome—dijo Sango – Además, yo sé como defenderme de este monje mañoso ¬¬ -

- ¿Como piensas que me atrevería a hacerle algo a una chica indefensa como tú?—dijo Miroku, tratando de convencerla de sus palabras

- Yo sé que puede hacerlo, pero por lo menos sé como defenderme –

- Entonces¿Estarás bien sola con el monje Miroku?—preguntó Kagome, con una gota en su cabeza

- Yo puedo ir con ellos para vigilar a Miroku—dijo Shippou

- Es una excelente idea Shippou—dijo Kagome – _Así Miroku no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Sango, pues un niño inocente irá con ellos_—pensó Kagome

- Pues, entonces Shippou irá con Sango y Miroku y yo iré con Kagome, para intentar recuperar sus recuerdos—dijo Inu Yasha

- Así es—dijo Shippou

- Vamos entonces—dijo Miroku – _Que pena que tengamos que ir con Shippou, era una excelente oportunidad para estar solo con Sango_—pensó el pervertido monje y luego cambió a Sango de sus brazos a su espalda, así como Inu Yasha llevaba generalmente a Kagome

(_Si se preguntan donde está Kirara, pues ella estaba en la aldea de Kaede, pues había sido herida en un combate anterior_)

- Adiós, cuídense—dijo Kagome a los que se iban – Espero verlos pronto –

- Adiós, Kagome, Inu Yasha—les dijo Shippou y se fue junto a Miroku y Sango – Espero que pronto recuperes los recuerdos de Inu Yasha –

- _Yo también_—pensó el hanyou

- ¿A dónde podemos ir?—dijo Kagome

- Vamos a lugares donde hayan pasado cosas importantes, quizás eso te hará recordar—dijo Inu

- Esta bien—dijo Kagome

- Sube a mi espalda –

- ¿A tu espalda?—preguntó confundida

- Sí, así es como siempre viajamos, Kagome—le contestó

- Bueno, está bien, pero no vayas a soltarme—le dijo Kagome algo asustada

- No, como crees—dijo Inu Yasha – _Además, jamás dejaría que te hicieras daño por mi culpa_—pensó. Kagome se subió a su espalda y él la sujeto bien - ¿Estás lista? –

- Sí, vamos... ¡A recuperar mis recuerdos!—exclamó Kagome con alegría e Inu Yasha comenzó a saltar para ir a algún lugar que le pudiera devolver sus recuerdos a la chica

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n

¿Les gustó este capítulo? o.o? Espero que sí, y que me dejen un **r e v i e w** con su opinión! Y así me animo y publico el siguiente capítulo más rápido :D

Nos vemos, adiós!

**...Dany-Chan...**


	3. Bellos Momentos y Amores d Hace 500 Años

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

**Capítulo 03: **

**_Bellos Momentos y Amores de Hace 500 Años_**

_- Sí, vamos... ¡A recuperar mis recuerdos!—exclamó Kagome con alegría e Inu Yasha comenzó a saltar para ir a algún lugar que le pudiese devolver sus recuerdos a la chica _

* * *

En el camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede...

- Sango—dijo Shippou

- Dime—le contestó

- ¿Tu crees que Kagome recupere sus recuerdos de Inu Yasha?—le preguntó el zorrito

- Claro, pues está con Inu Yasha y él hará todo lo posible para hacerla recordar—le contestó la exterminadora

- Así es Shippou—dijo Miroku – Además, tu sabes que la señorita Kagome quiere mucho a Inu Yasha y no dejaría que sus recuerdos se fueran así como así¿no? –

- Es cierto Shippou. Además, yo creo que los insectos no le hicieron olvidar a Inu Yasha, sino que sellaron sus recuerdos en lo más profundo del corazón de Kagome—dijo Sango

- Ojala que sea así, para que los recuerdos de la señorita Kagome se mantengan intactos –

- Pero creo que así será más difícil recuperarlos, pues se deberá algo para poder liberarlos –

- Bueno, lo único que importa es que Kagome finalmente recuerde a Inu Yasha—dijo Shippou

- Sí—dijeron la exterminadora y el monje

- Cambiando de tema, espero que Kirara se esté recuperando... –

- Sí, la pobre estaba muy mal herida...—dijo Sango

- No se preocupen, ya la veremos—dijo Miroku

Con Kagome e Inu Yasha...

- ¿A dónde vamos Inu Yasha?—preguntó Kagome, mientras iban por el bosque

- Te llevaré a donde está el árbol donde permanecí sellado—contestó Inu Yasha – Allí fue donde me encontraste y me liberaste –

- Ya veo –

- Espero que por lo menos recuerdes como me conociste—dijo el hanyou

- Seguramente lo haré—dijo Kagome _– No sé como tengo esta confianza con Inu Yasha, si no lo recuerdo... Seguramente nos llevábamos muy bien_—pensó, luego miró hacia su izquierda y vio un hermoso campo de flores – Inu Yasha... –

- Dime –

- ¿Podemos ir a allí? Por favor...—dijo suplicante, apuntando el campo de flores y con una gran sonrisa

- Esta bien—dijo y cambió su rumbo – _No me resisto a esa sonrisa y a ese tono de voz_—pensó Inu

- Es muy lindo—dijo Kagome cuando llegaron a su destino – Me encantan las flores—dijo, cortó algunas y las puso en su cabello

- _Te ves muy linda así..._—pensó Inu Yasha, con una sonrisa

- Ven Inu Yasha—dijo, lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo hacia donde estaban las flores - ¿No son lindas?—le preguntó

- Sí, mucho—dijo Inu Yasha algo sonrojado, por el contacto de su mano con la de Kagome. Ella tomó su otra mano y comenzó a girar con Inu Yasha – Esto me recuerda a cuando era niña, y hacia esto con mis amigas. Es muy divertido –

- Me mareo—dijo Inu Yasha y cayó al suelo, y al tener a Kagome sujeta de las manos, ella cayó encima de él. Como acto reflejo, Inu Yasha abrazó a Kagome, para que ella no se dañara al caer

- ¿Estás bien Inu Yasha?—preguntó Kagome, sonrojada por el abrazo

- _Que bien se siente estar así_—pensó Inu Yasha, algo sonrojado, y sin prestar atención a Kagome

- _Me siento muy nerviosa, al estar así, tan cerca de Inu Yasha ¿Por qué será? Acaso... ¿Me estoy enamorando de Inu Yasha?_—pensó Kagome y luego preguntó - ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?— se soltó de los brazos de Inu y se paró

- ¿Eh?—dijo Inu Yasha reaccionando, y se puso rojo como tomate

- Te preguntaba si te habías golpeado la cabeza—le dijo Kagome, extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara y este la cogió - ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí—se levantó – Estoy bien¿y tú? –

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tú me protegiste de cualquier daño—dijo, sonrojándose – Gracias –

- No hay de que—dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y muy sonrojado

En la aldea de Kaede...

- Lo mejor será que descanses aquí, Sango—le dijo Kaede a la exterminadora, después de haberle vendado sus heridas, y pedido a Miroku que cargara a Sango hasta aquella cabaña, que estaba diseñada para atender heridos

- Gracias, señora Kaede—le dijo Sango

- Excelencia¿puede recostarla aquí por favor?—le dijo Kaede a Miroku

- Sí—le dijo este y lo hizo

- ¿Quieres que me quede cuidándote Sango?—le preguntó Shippou

- Necesito que me ayudes a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, para curar mejor las heridas de Sango y Kirara—le dijo Kaede a Shippou

- Esta bien, señora Kaede—le dijo – Adiós Sango, Miroku –

- Adiós—le dijeron al unísono. Shippou y Kaede se fueron

- Si quiere, no tiene que quedarse cuidándome, excelencia—le dijo Sango a Miroku

- No te preocupes Sango, para mi no es ninguna molestia—le contestó Miroku

- Gracias, excelencia –

- Sango, quiero contarte algo—le dijo muy serio

- ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó intrigada

- Sabes, aunque soy un hombre muy mujeriego, nunca he besado a nadie –

- ¿En serio?—preguntó incrédula

- Es verdad, aunque no lo creas—le dijo más serio aún

- Que raro—rió, aunque le dolió un poco por sus heridas

- No te rías Sango, es algo serio lo que te digo –

- Esta bien, disculpe excelencia –

- No importa. Y, lo que pasa es que...—dijo Miroku, poniéndose muy nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿Qué? –

- Lo que pase es que... yo quiero... –

- ¿Qué quiere, excelencia?—preguntó nuevamente intrigada

- Yo quiero, que la persona con la que me dé mi primer beso, sea...—dijo, más nervioso aún

- ¿Quién e...—dijo y calló, pues Miroku la estaba besando. Sango lo correspondió

- Yo quería que esa primera persona fueras tú, Sango—le dijo cuando se separaron

- Yo...—se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa

- ¿Tú que, Sango? –

- También era mi primer beso, excelencia—dijo muy sonrojada

Kagome e Inu Yasha habían visitado el árbol sagrado, donde Inu Yasha estuvo sellado y la joven recordó como lo había conocido, además de un par de cosas más.

- Kagome—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras iban en busca de otro lugar que visitar

- Dime—dijo la chica

- Deberías ir a tu época a descansar. Yo creo que sería lo mejor –

- Sí, eso creo—contestó

- Pues entonces, vamos al pozo—dijo y cambió de dirección, rumbo al pozo

- _Hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia_—pensó Kagome antes de saltar dentro del pozo, junto con Inu Yasha – Pues aquí estamos –dijo al llegar a su época

- Sí—dijo Inu Yasha, tomó a Kagome y saltó para salir del pozo. Afuera de él, se encontraron con la mamá de Kagome

- Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos—dijo la mamá de Kagome, con una sonrisa

- Hola mamá—dijo Kagome

- Hola señora Higurashi—dijo Inu Yasha

- ¿Quieren cenar algo?—dijo la mamá de Kagome y justo en ese momento, sonaron los estómagos de los dos jóvenes presentes

- Sí—dijeron ambos sonrojados

- Entremos entonces, que está haciendo un poco de frío—dijo y entraron. Cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con Souta, viendo televisión

- Hola Souta—dijo Kagome

- Hola hermana, hola orejas de perro—dijo Souta

- No me digas orejas de perro ¬¬ - le dijo Inu Yasha

- Lo siento, hola, Inu Yasha—corrigió Souta

- Hola—dijo y en eso, comenzaron a pasar un comercial de un parque de diversiones en la televisión -¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues, es un parque de diversiones—dijo Kagome – Es un lugar donde hay juegos y donde se pasa muy bien n.n -

- Oh, ya veo –

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones mañana, Inu Yasha?—preguntó Kagome con alegría.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora:** Hola! n.n Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic :D Este ha sido bastante romántico, según mi opinión XD No sé si ustedes pensarán lo mismo n.nU

Me animé y decidí actualizar el día después del capítulo anterior XD Quiero ver si así se engancha un poco más la gente con mi historia ù.ú...

¿Aceptará Inu Yasha la invitación al Parque de Diversiones? Y si es que lo hace... ¿Sucederán más cosas durante su camino a aquel lugar? o.o? Esas preguntas y otras, serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo ;D

* * *

Ahora, los agradecimientos y contestación a los reviews de: 

**- EmiiNaH..!** : Hola n.n Gracias por tu review, ya que es el primero que recibí en este fic, y eso me hizo muy feliz :D Que bueno que te haya encantado mi historia n.n Y sip, aquí Inu muestra un lado más tierno de sí mismo XD Además que debe ser amable con la pobre Kagome que perdió sus recuerdos u.ú Tu también cuídate! Nos vemos, adiós :D

**- K-mila-chan**: Hooooola! Veo que también has leído este fic XD Que bueno que te hay gustado n.n Y tienes razón, quizás debí haberlo publicado antes (hace más de un año, cuando acabé de escribirlo XD) Pero no estaba segura de cómo sería recibido por las lectoras o.o y por ello no lo hice n.nU Y no te preocupes, que el viernes actualizaré "_Oportunidad de Vivir_" n.n Gracias x todo y te deseo suerte a ti también, adiós!

* * *

Muchas gracias x sus reviews n-n

También quiero agradecer a la gente que lee, pero que no deja review n.n De todas formas se aprecia mucho que pasen x este fic, pero se los agradecería mucho más si dejan su opinión aquí XDD

Advierto que no publicaré el siguiente capítulo a menos que reciba 4 reviews más XDD (Ando amenazadora hoy ¬¬ n.nU)

Cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos pronto!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**


	4. Una Divertida Vuelta por el Mundo de Kag

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

**Capítulo 04: **

_**Una Divertida Vuelta por el Mundo de Kagome**_

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones mañana, Inu Yasha?—dijo Kagome

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿No te parece una gran idea?—le dijo Kagome a Inu Yasha

- Les servirá para distraerse—dijo Souta

- Es cierto Inu Yasha—dijo Kagome - Di que sí—dijo con cara de súplica

- _No resisto esa cara_—pensó Inu Yasha – Esta bien, vamos—dijo él

- Que bueno que aceptaste—sonrió – Pero...—dijo, mirando a Inu Yasha de pies a cabeza

- ¿Qué?—preguntó nervioso, ante esa mirada

- Tendremos que comprarte ropa normal. No puedes salir así a la calle—dijo Kagome – Antes de ir al parque, iremos a comprar ropa para ti –

- Pero... Si yo estoy bien así—dijo Inu Yasha

- La demás gente te mirará extraño –

- Es verdad Inu Yasha—dijo Souta – Lo mejor será que uses ropa de esta época –

- Ya está lista la cena—dijo la mamá de Kagome

- Ya vamos—dijo Kagome – Entonces, ya está decidido¡mañana a comprar ropa para Inu Yasha!—dijo feliz, pues a ella le gustaba mucho ir de compras. Luego, fueron a cenar.

Después de eso, Kagome fue a bañarse e Inu Yasha se quedó jugando con Buyo, el gato de la familia. Rato después, en el cuarto de Kagome...

- Ya verás que te divertirás mucho Inu Yasha—dijo Kagome feliz, sentada en su cama

- Sí, pero... ¿por qué dices que será tan divertido ir a ese parque? En la caja de imágenes—televisión—se veía a la gente gritando—dijo Inu Yasha

- Bueno, eso es porque, la gente se divertía tanto que gritaba. Además, hay atracciones—juegos – que están hechas para asustar a la gente—le explicó

- Pero ¿la gente no iba a divertirse a ese lugar?—preguntó Inu

- Sí, pero, lo que pasa es que...—siguió explicándole a Inu Yasha, hasta que a los dos les dio sueño y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente, sonó el despertador de Kagome y los dos se alistaron para ir de compras y al parque de diversiones. Tomaron desayuno y se fueron. Inu Yasha observaba a los hombres y como iban estos vestidos. Kagome iba vestida con una blusa rosada, manga corta, una falda blanca, botas y llevaba un bolso con sus cosas.

- _¿Acaso yo me veré bien con esa ropa?_—pensó Inu Yasha - ¿Ya falta poco para llegar?—preguntó

- A la tienda, sí, pero para llegar al parque de diversiones, tendremos que tomar el tren—contestó Kagome

- ¿Tren¿Qué es eso?—preguntó

- Ya lo verás Inu Yasha n.n Si te lo explico, no lo entenderías—contestó.

Ellos iban caminando tranquilamente y Kagome observó su billetera.

- No sé si nos alcanzará el dinero para todo lo que tenemos que comprar—dijo Kagome y suspiró – Tenemos que comprar tu ropa, las entradas al parque, los pasajes del tren, más algo de comer. Ojalá nos alcancé—volvió a suspirar. Miró al frente y vio un banco – Hay un banco cerca de nosotros y ni siquiera puedo sacar dinero de él -

- ¡Detengan al ladrón!—se escuchó a una voz gritar. Kagome se fijó en que un ladrón iba saliendo de allí con una bolsa llena de dinero

- ¡Inu Yasha! Detén al ladrón por favor—dijo Kagome

- Esta bien—dijo y comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Toda la gente alrededor quedó impresionada por la velocidad con la que iba Inu Yasha. Algunos policías y trabajadores del banco, junto con el gerente de este, también iban detrás del malhechor. Cuando Inu Yasha alcanzó al ladrón, se paró enfrente de él y lo golpeó. Él cayó y quedó inconsciente. Kagome llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba Inu.

- Pudiste detenerlo, bien hecho—le dijo Kagome, orgullosa por lo que había hecho el hanyou. La gente de alrededor comenzó a aplaudir a Inu Yasha. Llegaron los policías y arrestaron al ladrón. El gerente del banco se acercó a Inu Yasha

- Bien hecho, joven—dijo el gerente – No cualquiera se hubiese atrevido a detener al ladrón como usted lo hizo. Además, este es uno de los ladrones más buscados de Japón, pues ha robado muchos bancos. Por ello, le daré una recompensa—dijo, tomó un poco del dinero que había sido robado y se lo entregó a Inu Yasha – Muchas gracias—hizo una reverencia y se fue

- De nada—dijo Inu Yasha, algo anonadado

- Vamonos Inu Yasha, o se nos hará tarde—le dijo Kagome

- Sí—dijo y se fueron

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la tienda...

- Llegamos—dijo Kagome, tomó la mano de Inu Yasha y entraron

- Buenos días—dijo una vendedora - ¿Qué es lo que buscan? –

- Busco el departamento de ropa para hombres—dijo Kagome

- Síganme por aquí, por favor—dijo la vendedora y los llevó allí – Elijan la ropa que deseen y cuando ya lo hayan hecho, me buscan—dijo amablemente y se fue

- Hay mucha ropa para escoger—dijo Kagome a Inu Yasha – Veamos cual es la que mejor te queda—dijo y comenzaron a buscar algo que le quedara bien. Inu se probo mucha ropa, con diseños, formales, infantiles, etc. Después de aproximadamente 45 minutos, se decidieron por la ropa que le quedaba mejor: una camisa azul, manga larga y unos jeans. Inu Yasha se los puso y dejó su ropa en una bolsa. Ahora faltaba buscar el calzado para comprarlo – Yo creo que la mejor opción de calzado para ti, serían... zapatillas—dijo la joven al hanyou – Así que vamos por ellas—dijo, tomó la mano de Inu y fueron a la sección de calzado

- ¿Qué tipo de calzado prefieren?—les dijo un vendedor a Inu Yasha y Kagome, al llegar a aquella sección

- Zapatillas—dijo Kagome

- Pues elija las que quiere y me avisa, para traer el número correcto—dijo el vendedor y fue a atender a otro cliente

- Veamos...—dijo Kagome y comenzó a buscar zapatillas que combinaran con la ropa que llevaba Inu Yasha, y que fueran cómodas. Le pidió el número correcto al vendedor y este se las trajo – Estas están muy bonitas, pruébatelas Inu Yasha –

- Esta bien—dijo y se las probó

- ¿Te sientes cómodo con ellas?—preguntó

- Sí, bastante—dijo Inu

- Entonces, esas nos llevaremos—dijo Kagome, las pagó y salieron de esa sección de compras. Junto con las zapatillas, les regalaron un par de calcetines. Cuando pasaban por la sección de televisores, vieron una extraña noticia.

- Un extraño fenómeno ocurrirá dentro de unos minutos en el espacio exterior. Una peculiar alineación de la luna terrestre y el planeta Tierra con los demás planetas del Sistema Solar, provocará que en los lugares en donde es de día, como Japón, se pueda ver la luna nueva, cosa que no debería ocurrir hasta dentro de dos semanas, por la noche—dijo el presentador de noticias, en los televisores del lugar.

- Que extraño lo que va a pasar—dijo Kagome – _Ojalá no tenga consecuencias importantes_—pensó Kagome y salieron de la tienda. Al hacerlo, Inu Yasha comenzó a sentirse extraño y cayó, al suelo, arrodillado - ¿Qué te pasa Inu Yasha? –preguntó preocupada

- E... estoy cam... biando—dijo Inu Yasha y se transformó en humano

- Inu Yasha...—dijo Kagome – Tal vez esto fue, por la alineación de los planetas y la luna—dijo y miró al cielo, Inu Yasha también hizo lo mismo y vieron la luna nueva

- Debe ser porque se ve la luna nueva—dijo Inu Yasha y se levantó

- Bueno, pero esto no arruina nuestra salida al parque de diversiones—dijo muy feliz Kagome – Además, deberías sentirte más cómodo. La gente no te mirará extraño por tus orejas n-n -

- Es cierto -

- Pues¡vamonos entonces!—dijo, tomó la mano del chico y corrieron a tomar el tren.

Después de su viaje en aquel medio de transporte, llegaron al parque de diversiones. Encima de la entrada, había un gran cartel que decía "Funland"

- Llegamos—dijo Kagome feliz. Inu Yasha quedó asombrado por la cantidad de gente y por todas las atracciones que había dentro del parque – Entremos –

- Sí—dijo Inu Yasha. Kagome pagó las entradas y entraron - ¿A qué atracción nos subiremos primero?—preguntó a la chica

- _Al estar con Inu Yasha, he recuperado una parte de mis recuerdos con él, pero creo que no son todos. Lo recuerdo como un gran amigo, pero siento que hay algo importante que aún no he sido capaz de recordar... ¿Qué será?_—pensó, dio un suspiro y no escuchó a Inu Yasha

- ¿Kagome, estás ahí?—dijo Inu, al ver a Kagome tan pensativa

- Eh, sí. ¿Me dijiste algo?—preguntó Kagome, reaccionando

- Sí. Te pregunté a cual atracción nos subiríamos primero—dijo Inu

- Mmmm, yo creo que primero deberíamos subirnos a... ¡La montaña rusa!—dijo y apuntó hacia ella

- Esta bien, pues vamos—dijo Inu y fueron a hacer la fila para subirse a esa atracción. Después de unos 10 minutos, pudieron subirse al juego

- Al fin—dijo Kagome – Ya verás que te divertirás mucho en este juego Inu Yasha—dijo sujetándose firme del carro de la montaña rusa. Ellos iban en el primer carro.

- Sí—dijo Inu Yasha – Sólo espero no marearme mucho aquí—dijo recordando como algunas de las personas que se habían subido antes que ellos, salieron muy mareados de allí

- No te preocupes, eso es normal—dijo y el carro comenzó a moverse, y a subir. Todo iba bien hasta que el carro alcanzó la máxima altura y cayó con mucha velocidad. Kagome grito y se aferró al cuerpo de Inu Yasha. Esto hizo que él se sonrojara mucho, pero que se atreviera a abrazar a Kagome.

- _Se siente muy bien abrazar a Kagome, aunque me pongo algo nervioso. Creo que, me... me enamoré de Kagome_—pensó Inu Yasha

- _Me gusta que Inu Yasha me abrace, me siento protegida, pero, mis recuerdos me lo muestran sólo como un buen amigo... ¿Podré enamorarme de él sin sufrir¿Llegará él a sentir lo mismo que yo?_—pensó Kagome - _Haré que este día sea inolvidable para mí y para él_—pensó decidida

El carro paró y toda la gente comenzó a salir. Inu Yasha y Kagome fueron los últimos en hacerlo.

- ¿Y?—preguntó Kagome

- ¿Y qué?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- ¿Te divertiste? –

- Sí—dijo Inu – _Sobre todo porque estaba contigo_—pensó Inu Yasha

- Que bueno—dijo Kagome feliz – Ves que fue buen idea venir aquí –

- Sí –

- Ahora, te toca decidir a ti a que juego iremos –

- Mm, esta bien—dijo y comenzó a observar los alrededores, en busca de un juego divertido

- ¿Y bien?—preguntó Kagome

- Ese—dijo y apuntó a los carritos chocadores

- Vamos entonces—dijo y fueron. Al principió Inu Yasha no entendía el sentido del juego, pero, cuando lo hizo, se divirtió mucho chocando a la demás gente con su carro, incluso a Kagome.

- Oye, no tenías por que chocarme a mí ¬¬—dijo Kagome, después de salir de allí

- Pero si después de eso tú también lo hiciste—dijo Inu Yasha

- Bueno, no importa. Vamos a comer algo –

- Esta bien, vamos—dijo y fueron en busca de un local de comida. Encontraron uno que tenía mesas para dos personas, allí fueron y se sentaron.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar?—les dijo un mozo que se acercó a su mesa

- Yo quiero...—dijo Kagome viendo el menú – Un plato vegetariano –

- Esta bien¿y usted joven?—le dijo a Inu Yasha

- Yo quiero...—dijo y vio la carta. No sabía leer, pero había una imagen de un filete en el menú e Inu Yasha lo apuntó – Eso –

- ¿Desean algo de beber? –

- Sólo agua, para los dos—dijo Kagome y pensó - _¿Por qué Inu Yasha tenía que pedir un filete, con lo caro que es? –_

- En unos minutos traeré sus pedidos—dijo el garzón y se retiró

- Espero que el pedido no demore mucho, tengo hambre—dijo Kagome y su estomago sonó

- Yo también—dijo Inu Yasha y su estomago hizo lo mismo

- Después de comer, tendremos que descansar un poco antes de subir a los juegos, o podríamos enfermarnos –

- Esta bien—dijo Inu

Almorzaron y descansaron un rato. Después de eso, se subieron a muchas atracciones, entre ellas la casa de los espejos, donde Inu Yasha se confundió mucho, la casa del terror, donde Kagome se asustó y estuvo abrazada de Inu Yasha hasta que salieron de esa atracción y el barco pirata, donde se entretuvieron mucho. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

- Creo que este será el último juego al que nos subiremos, antes de irnos—dijo Kagome, apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna

- ¿Y por qué?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- Pues porque se hace de noche y debemos volver a casa—contestó

- Bueno, vamos entonces –

Hicieron la cola para entrar a la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando al fin pudieron entrar, ya era de noche.

- _Habrá una excelente vista desde esta cabina. Se verá toda la ciudad_—pensó Kagome cuando entraron a una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna. Miró a su alrededor y había muchas parejas que entraban a las cabinas del juego – _Este es un lugar muy romántico, sobre todo para las parejas de enamorados _–

Inu Yasha se había dado cuenta de algo durante ese día: se había enamorado de Kagome, pero ¿Ella le correspondería?

- _¿Acaso ella sentirá lo mismo por mí?—_pensaba una y otra vez Inu Yasha

- ¿En que piensas?—preguntó Kagome cuando el juego comenzó a moverse

- En nada, en nada—contestó él

- Bueno—dijo y se volteó para ver la cuidad de noche e iluminada, junto con las estrellas que se veían a lo lejos, en el cielo – ¿Sabes, Inu Yasha? –

- ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó él

- La he pasado muy bien contigo. Deberíamos volver a venir aquí en otra ocasión—dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa

- _Quiero... quiero besar a Kagome. Eso es lo que me dice mi corazón, pero... ¿Estará bien hacerlo?_—pensó Inu Yasha. Esos pensamientos le causaban mucha angustia – Yo también la he pasado muy bien aquí, Kagome—dijo Inu

- Que bueno—dijo feliz y se dio vuelta de nuevo, para seguir viendo el paisaje

- _Debes besarla_—le decía una voz interior a Inu Yasha – _Es tu oportunidad..._ -

- _Pero... ¿y si ella se enfada conmigo?—_conversaba Inu Yasha con su voz interior

- _No sabrás nada si no lo intentas, bésala y confiésale tus sentimientos_ –

- Kagome...—dijo Inu Yasha. Ella se volteó. Él se acercó a ella

- Dime Inu...—dijo pero fue callada por el beso de Inu Yasha. Primero la besó tímidamente, pero luego, cuando fue correspondido por Kagome, tuvo más confianza en sí mismo y la besó más decididamente

- Te Amo—dijo Inu Yasha cuando se separaron

- Yo también te amo, Inu Yasha—dijo Kagome sonrojada. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le había impulsado a decir éstas palabras. Inu Yasha la abrazó. De repente, ella comenzó a recuperar todos sus recuerdos de él – Inu Yasha... –

- Dime –

- He... recordado todo. Todo lo que había olvidado de ti—dijo Kagome. Él se puso muy feliz

- ¿En serio?—preguntó

- Sí—fue la respuesta de Kagome. Inu Yasha volvió a besarla. La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y la cabina de ellos quedó en el punto más alto del juego. Ambos observaron la luna, que estaba cambiando de etapa, de nueva a creciente. Inu se transformó en hanyou.

- Volví a mi apariencia normal—dijo Inu Yasha viendo su reflejo en una ventana

- Debe haber sido por el cambio de la luna—dijo Kagome, aún abrazada de Inu Yasha

- Oye, Kagome...—dijo Inu

- Dime –

- Aunque sea un hanyou¿Aún así me quieres?—preguntó inocentemente

- Claro que sí, tontito—dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que el juego comenzó a moverse y llegaron al nivel de la tierra. De allí salieron tomados de la mano – Es hora de volver a casa—dijo

- _Este será un día inolvidable para mí_—pensó Inu Yasha – Esta bien—dijo y salieron del parque, tomaron el tren y llegaron a los pies del templo Higurashi (antes de subir las largas escaleras que llevan al templo)

- Terminó el paseo—dijo Kagome

- Así es—dijo Inu Yasha, miró a sus alrededores viendo si no había nadie y besó a Kagome

- No nos vaya a ver mi familia, Inu Yasha—dijo la joven cuando se separaron, sonrojada

- No te preocupes, nadie nos verá—le susurró Inu a Kagome en el oído, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a un parque cercano

- ¿Qué haces Inu Yasha?—preguntó Kagome

- Pues¿No querías que nadie nos viera?—dijo Inu en forma de respuesta

- Sí, pero, me refería a mi familia n/nu—dijo Kagome. Inu la bajó de sus brazos y la abrazó.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Sé que es un mal final para un capítulo, pero... Así está en la versión original, y no lo modificaré n.nU

El capítulo que sigue es el último :( Lamentablemente, esta es una historia bastante corta, pero espero que el final no los defraude ;D

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews que me han enviado n.n

**- Luna:** Hola :D Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes para hacerlo n.nU Pero aquí está el capítulo :D Espero que te guste!

**- K-mila-chan:** Hola! n-n Sip, esta historia es bastante romántica, por eso difiere un poco de la línea de "Oportunidad de Vivir" n.nU Y no te preocupes, después de lo ocurrido, nadie lo arruinará, te lo aseguro ;D Y no eres molestia, te lo aseguro n-n Eres bien recibida :D Bueno, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Ray: **Hola n.n Que bueno que te haya encantado mi fic :D Eso me deja satisfecha n-n Espero que sientas que tu espera ha sido recompensada con este cap n.n Cuídate! Besos!

**- Lore.it92: **Hola :D Je, je, me alegra que hayas encontrado lindo el fic n-n Espero que este capítulo te guste también n-n Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos, adiós ;D!

Veo que se cumplió lo de los 4 reviews, y bastante rápido XDD Así que ahora me he puesto más exigente XD Aquí están mis condiciones o.ó!

Si llegan entre **3 y 4** reviews, publico en 7 días más (así los dejo más ansiosos con el final XD), entre **5 y 7**, publico en 4 días más, entre **8 y 10**, publico el día siguiente del último review recibido, más de **10**... Publico enseguida! XDD

Bueno, cuídense mucho! Y gracias por su apoyo a este fic ;D

Se les quiere!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**


	5. ¿El Final de Esta Historia de Amor?

**Recuerdos Perdidos**

**Capítulo 05:**

_**¿El Final de Esta Historia de Amor?  
**_

- Sí, pero, me refería a mi familia n/nu –-dijo Kagome. Inu la bajó de sus brazos y la abrazó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En eso, pasa un carrito con un vendedor de algodones de azúcar.

- Algodón de Azúcar—dijo Kagome – Me encanta el algodón de azúcar –

- Pues, compremos uno para cada uno—dijo Inu

- Esta bien—dijo Kagome, se separó de Inu Yasha y fue a comprarlos – Toma el tuyo—se lo pasó

- Gracias—dijo Inu y lo tomó, pero sacó un trozo del algodón de azúcar de Kagome

- Oye ToT—dijo Kagome – No seas abusador—tomó un poco del algodón de azúcar de Inu Yasha

- Bueno, ya no importa—dijo Inu y comenzó a comerse su algodón de azúcar. Kagome hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ambos se sentaron en una banca que había cerca.

En frente de ellos, pasan dos desconocidas que se ríen, al parecer por las orejas de Inu Yasha, pero ellas siguen con su camino y se van. Inu Yasha y Kagome miran el cielo, y se dan cuenta de que una lluvia de estrellas fugaces acababa de comenzar.

- Mira, que hermoso espectáculo—dijo Inu Yasha, maravillado

- Hay que pedir muchos deseos—dijo Kagome – _Deseo que Inu Yasha y yo estemos siempre juntos_—deseó Kagome

- _Deseo que Kagome y yo seamos felices juntos_—deseó Inu Yasha

- _Deseo que nada nos separe, ni la muerte_—deseó Kagome, entre otras cosas

- _Deseo poder hacer muy feliz a Kagome_—deseó Inu Yasha, entre otras cosas. La lluvia de estrellas fugaces terminó después de unos minutos

- Que bello acontecimiento—dijo Kagome - Que pena que haya acabado –

- Sí—dijo el hanyou

- Pero, lo mejor es que lo pasé contigo—dijo con una sonrisa Kagome. Inu Yasha se sonrojó por el comentario. Kagome miró su reloj.

- Creo que ya es tarde Inu Yasha. Deberíamos irnos a casa, pero esta vez, vamonos caminando n.nu –

- Esta bien—dijo el hanyou y tomó la mano de Kagome

- Creo que mañana deberíamos volver a la época antigua, ya que me siento mucho mejor y he recuperado todos mis recuerdos –

- Sí, tienes razón. Además, deberíamos ver como están Sango y los demás –

- Así es. Ojalá que el malvado de Naraku no haya planeado nada—dijo Kagome y luego pensó – _Ahora que lo pienso, gracias a Naraku, estamos yo e Inu Yasha juntos _–

- ¿En qué piensas, Kagome?—preguntó Inu

- En que, si Naraku no hubiera borrado mis recuerdos, esto jamás hubiese sucedido n.nu –

- Es verdad—dijo Inu Yasha. Ambos iban caminando lento, para disfrutar más de aquella caminata.

- ¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos?—preguntó la mamá de Kagome, cuando llegaron a casa. Ambos se sonrojaron

- Es que, nos divertimos mucho en el parque de diversiones—contestó Kagome, algo nerviosa

- Ya veo—dijo la madre de Kagome, con una sonrisa – Deben estar muy cansados, lo mejor será que se vayan a dormir –

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor—dijo Kagome y le indicó a Inu Yasha que subiera con ella – Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches, que descansen—contestó y fue hacia la cocina

- Estoy muy cansada—dijo Kagome en su habitación. Luego bostezó

- Yo también—dijo Inu Yasha con cara de sueño – Quiero dormir... -

- También yo—dijo Kagome y se desvistió, para ponerse su pijama, en frente de Inu Yasha. Eso lo hizo sonrojar y voltear hacia otro lado.

- _Que linda es Kagome_—pensó Inu Yasha, sonrojándose más y mirándola de reojo, sin que ella se diera cuenta

- Estoy lista para dormir—dijo Kagome – Oye, Inu Yasha –

- Dime—dijo este volteándose

- ¿Esa ropa no está muy incómoda para dormir?—preguntó Kagome, mirando como estaba vestido – Lo mejor, creo yo, es que te cambies a tu ropa de siempre – el traje rojo de Inu Yasha –

- Eso creo—dijo Inu

- Iré a buscar la bolsa donde dejé tu ropa—dijo Kagome y bajó en busca de ella. Inu Yasha comenzó a observar la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas muy curiosas para él, pues no existían en su época, como un álbum de fotografías, un reloj despertador, entre otras cosas. Inu Yasha tomó el álbum y comenzó a ver lo que contenía. Eran fotos de Kagome cuando era una niña. A Inu Yasha le causaron mucha ternura. Había algunas de la niña actuando en una obra escolar, vestida de ángel, usando un kimono en año nuevo, entre otras.

- _Kagome ha sido linda desde siempre, por lo que veo_—pensó Inu Yasha –_ Y yo al principio ni me fijaba en ello. Que tonto fui –_

- Ya volví—dijo Kagome – Toma, aquí esta tu traje—dijo extendiéndole la bolsa con el traje dentro

- Gracias—dijo Inu Yasha

- Yo me iré para que te cambies tranquilo—dijo Kagome y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Inu Yasha se cambió - ¿Estás listo?—preguntó

- Sí—contestó Inu y Kagome abrió la puerta

- ¿Estás más cómodo así?—preguntó Kagome

- Sí –

- Entonces, a dormir—dijo Kagome y se acostó en su cama. Inu Yasha se acostó en el piso, recargado en la pared – Oye... –

- Dime –

- ¿No estas incomodo acostado allí, en el piso? –

- No, ya estoy acostumbrado—contestó sinceramente

- Bueno...—dijo Kagome

- Oye... –

- Dime –

- Quiero el beso de las buenas noches, para dormir bien n.n -

- Bueno, esta bien—dijo Kagome y se levantó de su cama, se acercó a Inu e iba a besarle la mejilla, pero Inu movió su cara y terminó dándole el beso en la boca

- Con ese beso podré dormir en paz—dijo Inu Yasha

- Que travieso eres—dijo Kagome, tratando de sonar resentida, pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios

- Pero¿Acaso a ti no te gustó?—preguntó tímidamente

- Sí, si me gusto—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Inu Yasha la besó.

- Este es mi beso de buenas noches para ti—dijo Inu, cuando se separaron

- Bueno, ahora yo también dormiré muy bien—dijo Kagome feliz – Lo mejor será que nos durmamos, o no despertaremos temprano mañana n.nU –

- Es cierto, mañana volveremos a la época antigua—dijo Inu Yasha. Kagome abrió su armario y sacó una manta

- Toma, para que no pases frío—dijo y se la pasó

- Gracias—dijo y la tomó. Luego se cubrió con ella

- ¿Seguro de que no estás incomodo allí?—dijo y apuntó el piso

- De verdad, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien –

- Bueno, ahora si, buenas noches—dijo y se acostó en su cama

- Buenas noches, Kagome—dijo y apagó la luz

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías. En la casa de la familia Higurashi...

- Ya estoy lista—dijo Kagome, vestida y con su mochila, llena de libros y otras cosas en su espalda

- Yo también—dijo Inu Yasha – Solo nos falta desayunar n.nu –

- Es cierto, lo olvide nonU—dijo Kagome apenada – Estaba ansiosa de regresar con nuestros amigos –

- Oye...—dijo Inu Yasha

- Dime –

- ¿Empacaste la comida ninja?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- Oh, olvide comprarla... –

- Pues desayunemos, vamos a comprarla y luego nos vamos a mi época—dijo Inu Yasha

- Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor—dijo Kagome y fueron a desayunar. Luego fueron a una tienda a comprar sopas instantáneas, papas fritas, entre otras cosas para comer. Después fueron a casa de Kagome, a buscar las cosas que les faltaban por llevar – Ahora sí estamos listos n.n. Vamonos a la época antigua—dijo Kagome, fuera del pozo

- Esta bien, vamonos—dijo Inu Yasha, tomando a Kagome en brazos y llevando la mochila con las cosas en su espalda – Llegamos—dijo, saliendo junto a Kagome del pozo, en la época antigua

- Vamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Allí deben estar esperándonos Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara—dijo Kagome, subiéndose a la espalda de Inu Yasha

- Sí—dijo y se dirigieron rumbo a la aldea. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Shippou jugando con Kirara

- ¡Hola!—dijo muy feliz el zorrito - ¿Ya estas bien Kagome? –

- Sí, ya recupere mis recuerdos de Inu Yasha—dijo y tomó la mano de este, pero Inu Yasha no se sonrojo, lo que impresionó a Shippou.

- _Parece que algo pasó entre ellos mientras no estaban aquí_—pensó Shippou

- ¿Cómo están todos?—preguntó Kagome

- Sango se ha recuperado y Kirara también—contestó Shippou – Miroku ha cuidado muy bien de Sango –

- Ya veo—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Dónde están ellos? –

- Yo los llevaré, síganme—dijo y lo siguieron hasta la entrada de la cabaña donde se encontraban la exterminadora y el monje. Cuando entraron, vieron a Miroku y Sango besándose.

- Eh, creo que nos vamos—dijo Kagome rápidamente – Solo veníamos a saludar n-nu—tomó la mano de Inu Yasha y Shippou y dejó solos al par de enamorados. Shippou volvió a jugar con Kirara y Kagome e Inu Yasha fueron a caminar por el bosque

- Que vergüenza—dijo Sango muy sonrojada y se acurrucó en los brazos de Miroku

- No te preocupes Sango, no estábamos haciendo nada malo—dijo Miroku, abrazándola – Es lo que hacen todos los enamorados¿no? –

- Es verdad—dijo Sango y permanecieron así un buen rato, abrazados.

- No pensé que iba a encontrarlos así—dijo Kagome apenada. Se sentó en la orilla del pozo que la llevaba a su época

- Yo tampoco .-.u—dijo Inu Yasha e hizo lo mismo

- Pero... se nota que son felices juntos—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

- Al igual que nosotros¿no Kagome?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- Sí, es cierto—dijo y se acurrucó en los brazos del hanyou

- ¿Sabes, Kagome? –

- Dime –

- Conocerte fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida—dijo un poco sonrojado

- Lo mismo digo—dijo Kagome, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Te amo, Inu Yasha—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Yo también te amo, Kagome—dijo y se besaron tiernamente, expresando los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos esperaban que ese beso jamás acabara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**

* * *

**

**_Notas Originales de la Autora_**: Wii! Termine al fin XDD. Después de todo, no era un Fic tan largo y lo termine en 3 semanas .. Je, je, bueno, será XD. El gran agradecimiento en este Fic va para Kazu-Chan o Caro XD, porque ella me dio grandes ideas, con la que este Fic no podría haber tomado la forma que tiene, que a mi me gusto mucho, y espero que a ustedes también n.n. También, otro agradecimiento para la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la creadora de Inu Yasha, pues sin ella, no existiría ningún Fan Fic de este anime XD. Bueno, eso no más. Nos vemos en otro FanFic, Adiós y gracias por leer mi primer FanFic de Inu Yasha¡se los agradezco mucho!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora** _(Más de un año y medio después de terminar esta historia_ XD): Holaaaaaa n.n Hasta aquí llega la publicación de este fic, puesto que este es el último capítulo. Sé que el final no dejó a nadie satisfecho (ahora que lo releí, tampoco me agradó mucho n.nU), pero es el original, qué le vamos a hacer XD Fue mi comienzo como escritora de fanfics de Inu Yasha (hasta el momento he creado tres de ese anime: **_Recuerdos Perdidos, Oportunidad de Vivir_ y _Una Historia Sin Nombre..._**) y creo que no estuvo tan mal para ser el primero XD Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo n-n

Muchas gracias a **Lore.it92**, **K-mila-chan**, **Lady Dragon 84**, **Eternal Vampire**, **Triple G, Ray, Luna y Emiinah **por haber leído esta historia y dejado su apreciado review n.n Realmente se los agradezco, sobretodo por su apoyo:D

Tampoco debo olvidar de agradecer a la gente que leyó esta historia, pero no dejó review n.n

Bueno, paso a despedirme...

Nos vemos en otra historia! Cuídense mucho!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**


End file.
